halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Post-War Fleet Line Initiative
The Post-War Fleet Line refers to vessels introduced following the which are based around the utilization and implementation of technologies and practices gleamed during and after the costly war. With intentions to decommission older warships as post-war vessels are added to the the fleets. The initiative hopes to eventually exceed production estimates and overhaul the pre-war UNSC arsenal in favor of the modernized counter parts. Initiative Vessels of the post-war are shining examples of technology integration and lessons learned from combat situations guaranteeing greater safety and effectiveness throughout their strategic missions. With intents of replacing pre-war frigate classes specifically the Line which saw extended use during the war at innumerable losses. While a dedicated line of warships the Remembrance Line is wildly incapable of maintaining pace with the introduction of new technologies and implementation of more advanced systems within the comparably unconventional skeleton of the Remembrance line. The Post-War Fleet Line intends to create entirely new structures taking with them the best of the pre-war achievements, along with a more modern frame capable of modular conversion to mission critical load-outs, higher capacity power, and of course the experimental weapons and defense systems gleamed from the war and newfound allies. Overall the initiative intends to replace the previous UNSC Fleets by the end of the 26th century to early 27th. who is leading the initiative through contract deals with the UNSC is optimistic and determined to ensure the future of the UNSC Navy is equipped with the best warships possible. Carriers+ [https://www.halopedia.org/Infinity-class_supercarrier Infinity-Class Super Carrier] Originally built as a means of continuing the fight against the Covenant should Earth fall, the Infinity ''is a massive assault platform capable of transporting a plethora of troops, armor, and delivering the heaviest of armaments to the enemy. Shaman-Class Colony Ship Specifically designed for seeding life back into glassed worlds lost during the war the ''Shaman-Class Colony ship features what little has been gleamed from forerunner terraforming processes. The Shaman-''Class was built in partnership with the Sangheili who typically have a small science presence on the vessels. Cruisers/Battleships Eligius-class Battleship Engineered to complement the immense firepower of the Infinity-class Super Carrier the Eligius-class Battleship was designed from lessons learned from early deployment of the Infinity. As the new battleships of the UNSC fleets the Eligius was carefully planned and saw its planning and construction last from the 2540's with a release of the four Eligius namesake vessels postponed until finally the summer of 2557. Frigates/Destroyers [[Strident-class heavy frigate|''Strident-Class heavy frigate]] With the intent of eventually replacing the fast attack, heavy hitting reputation of the , the Strident is the UNSC Navy's first addition to the Post-War Frigate Line. Seeing utilization primarily for escort of larger capital ships and for rapid offensive engagement the Strident was entered service in 2552. The new heavy frigate is not expected to completely overhaul the surviving Paris-Class Frigates until well into the 2580's as long as Humanity remains at relative peace. ''Deliverance''-Class Assault Frigate Operating largely as a micro-carrier, escort-transport ship, and capable of commanding operations as a light capital ship the Deliverance is intended to replace the out-of-date . Alternatively the Deliverance has been classified as an assault frigate due to its considerable carrying capacity along with its increased tonnage. Deliverance-Class frigates saw their namesake ship commissioned in early March of 2558. Deliverance as the second addition to the initiative is expected to replace the exhausted Charon-''Class by the late 26th century to early 27th. [[Pikeman-Class Light Frigate|''Pikeman-Class Light Frigate]] The Pikeman is the final addition to the initiatives goal of introducing modern alternatives to the Remembrance Frigate Line. Its light tonnage along with advanced weapons and defensive systems make the Pikeman ideal for cluster escort duties and colonial defense. Its potential as an outer system policing vessel has also been considered along with its role of light personnel transport. Replacing the the Pikeman was introduced shortly after the Deliverance in the summer of 2558 and is expected to fully replace the Stalwart by the turn of the 26th century. ''Anlace''-Class Light Frigate Delivering the highest degree of experimental weaponry the Anlace ''relies on directed energy weapons rather than missiles and a powerful MAC. Still equipped with a light MAC considerably more aft than recognized frigate structure the ''Anlace ''serves as a patrol and light attack craft dealing heavy hits to ships of considerably smaller size. Built with a lifting hull the ''Anlace ''performs considerably well in atmospheric combat. Alongside the ''Pikeman class the Anlace ''usurps a neglected but prevalent function of the ''Stalwart-''class Light Frigate. Best described as a light attack frigate the ''Anlace ''is expected to replace the ''Stalwart ''within the turn of the century. Corvettes/Attack Craft [[Sentry-class Heavy Corvette|''Sentry-Class Heavy Corvette]] The Sentry-Class light Corvette specializes in policing low-risk areas, they work in tandem with Anlace-''Class Light Frigates as both are exceptional in combat against light/small enemy forces. ''Sentry's operate either in desolate regions as scouting vessels, or deep within settled and peaceful systems acting as buffer security forces. With lighter vessels such as frigates becoming more popular as light capitol ships, the Sentry acts as an escort ship for these light task force arrangements. Argyre-Class Landing Craft The first in its class since the insurrection. Introduced to fulfil a single role - that of large-force deployment on hostile worlds. Outfitted with powerful shields and average armour, this model of landing ship is capable of ferrying all the consumables, assets, and personnel of a Marine Expeditionary Unit down to a planet's surface while under fire from surface-based defenses, piggy-backing through slipspace on larger vessels. While poorly-armed when compared to traditional warships of its tonnage, an Argyre-class is renown for the speed and tactility of deploying its complement Technological Showcase * All ships produced under the Post-War Frigate Line will feature Energy Shielding Capabilities * Plasma resistant Hull plating * Advanced weaponry Capabilities * Advanced Slip-Space Capabilities * Modularity for Mission Specific Loadouts. Gallery UNSC Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate-1.jpg|The Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate. Pikeman-Class Light Frigate-0.jpg|The Pikeman-Class Light Frigate Strident-0.png|''Strident''-Class Light Destroyer Anlace-class frigate.png|An Anlace-class frigate. Frigates Comparison Chart NEW (2).png Frigates Comparison SIZE chart.png Category:UNSC